Alice au pays des merveilles, vraiment ?
by Pou-pou-pidoouu
Summary: La vie d'Alice, une jeune étudiante banale, enfin pas si banale que ça finalement. Rencontres, amours, mystères, aventures sont au programme !


_**Bonjour à toutes ! **_

_**Je m'essaye sur une fiction, donc ce chapitre ne fait office que de "test", j'aimerai que vous me disiez de ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! **_

_**Merci d'avance.**_

* * *

><p><em>Il<em> était là, assis devant moi, à ma portée, accessible et pourtant tellement loin... J'aurais pu lui toucher l'épaule pour lui parler, j'aurais pu, aussi, me pencher et lui souffler un « Pssst » très discret, j'aurais pu l'appeler par son prénom, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien demander à son voisin de l'appeler, j'aurais pu faire tellement de choses et pourtant je ne fais rien. Je reste là, assise sur ma chaise à écouter mon professeur parler, je prend des notes, j'écris presque tout, mot pour mot, pour avoir tout mon cours, cours qu'au final je ne regarderait même plus. Le sujet du cours d'esthétique du théâtre aujourd'hui porte sur le corps de l'acteur dans l'espace scénique. C'est certes intéressant, mais long aussi..

Je m'asseyais toujours à la même place en amphithéâtre, c'était ma table, il y avait un graffiti représentant une grenouille avec une couronne, il me plaisait bien, c'est comme ça que je repérais ma place, elle est vers la droite quand on rentre, ça doit être le neuvième rang, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais compté. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu_'il _était toujours assis devant moi aussi.

Je ne le vois pas souvent, seulement en cours magistral_, il_ n'est pas dans la même classe que moi, heureusement si je puis dire, je serais au moins concentrée dans quelques cours … _Il_ est lui aussi toujours assis seul, ou presque, des fois _il_ est accompagné d'un de ses potes super baraqué, il me fait peur lui. On est toujours à la même place sans s'être jamais adressé la parole, enfin presque…

La première et dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé c'était en cours de théâtre, il a fallu qu'on joue une pièce, on était trois en tout, j'avais le rôle principal, _lui_ le secondaire, c'est donc à lui que je m'adressais la plupart du temps. Malheureusement la pièce n'était pas très gaie, on était un groupe de mafieux qui se cachaient de la police, je devais entrer en scène en dansant avec mon acolyte, je n'ai pas osé, j'étais gênée et tendue comme pas permis, on n'est pas rentré en dansant ensemble, mais séparément. La suite de la pièce se déroule a peu près normalement, mais on a du faire un échange violent, brutal, j'ai du _l_'insulter, j'ai du lui dire « ta sale gueule » plusieurs fois parce que le prof' ne me trouvais pas assez convaincante, j'ai marmonné dans ma barbe 'comment dire ça quand on voit la gueule qu'_il_ à ?', je pense qu'_il_ l'a entendu puisqu'il a rit, alors j'ai recommencé encore et encore, je lui ai même balancé un regard noir qui je crois _l_'a déstabilisé, mais ce regard était pour le prof' et non pour lui. Je crois qu'_il_ l'a mal pris.. Mais j'ai réussi à finir la pièce !

Depuis, plus de contact, plus d'échange visuel, rien, nada. Comme d'habitude en somme…

Une heure de cours vient de passer, on a le droit à une 'pause de pas plus de dix minutes', et comme à mon habitude je reste assise sur mon banc à essayer de faire les jeux du journal : Le _20 Minutes_. Aujourd'hui j'ai de la chance, j'ai le droit à un super horoscope, à un bon jeu de mots croisés et à un bon Sudoku difficile ! De quoi faire passer le temps donc. Je relève de temps en temps ma tête pour voir ce que mon voisin d'en bas fait, lui aussi reste toujours assis à la pause. Je le regarde, il pivote sur sa chaise et regarde le fond de la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un surement, il balaie vite fait la salle et son regard s'arrête sur moi, gênée, je baisse la tête et continue mes jeux avec mon stylo à plume. Je l'entend parler mais je ne sais pas à qui, personne n'est assis proche de lui, sauf moi. Je relève donc la tête et le regarde confuse :

« Pardon ? Tu me parlais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu n'avais pas un deuxième journal, … je suis arrivé trop tard ce matin pour en recevoir un. »

« Oh, euh non, c'est le seul que j'ai, désolée … mais si tu veux je peux te le prêter ! »

« Non ne te dérange pas c'était pour faire les jeux aussi. » Il rit en disant ça.

Je vois que je n'ai pas totalement terminé les jeux, et lui demande :

« Si tu veux tu peux venir t'asseoir à côté de moi pour qu'on finisse ensemble les jeux… » J'étais sur que mes joues devaient avoir pris une couleur rouge tellement j'étais embarrassée.

« Pourquoi pas oui. »

Il se lève et vient d'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sais que ça ne sera que pour trois minutes, mais c'est très embarrassant pour moi, je me tortille sur la chaise mal à l'aise.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Jasper, enchanté ! »

« Alice » dis je en rougissant.

Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai su que ma vie ne serait plus jamais pareille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Positif ? Négatif ? J'accepte tout !<strong>


End file.
